SAKURA
by Miss Gendai Speaker
Summary: He slowly opened his eyes and found himself in their room. Everything looked as if nothing has happened. Actually, nothing had happened, right? The main door was not locked. Because Sakura was coming back home, right? - Songfic based on the GazettE's song Reila.


_Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters. Just the story._

**S.A.K.U.R.A.**

Based on _Reila_ by the Gazette

.

_Since we met, how many similar wounds have we suffered?_

_._

Letting the cold winter breeze ruffle his hair, the inky-haired teen tilted his head to see her. He perfectly knew she would be there. Because they were always there for each other. Ever since they had realized that both of them had been through the same, the same pain: the same wounds and bruises.

She slowly approached to his side and tangled her fingers with his swiftly. He pulled her into his chest in a very slender way, clumsily wrapping his strong arms around her petite waist. He rubbed his nose against her neck enjoying the sweet scent of strawberries that her light pink hair emanated.

.

* * *

.

When he first saw her like that, he felt like something was breaking inside him. _Why she, of all the thousands and thousands of all the living creatures, did that?_- he had thought, when he found her laying on the floor unconscious, grabbing a red stained knife and with a blood pool next to her body.

He would've never imagined that. She, the light of that dark tunnel. He just wondered what on Earth was going through her head, always so silent and so innocent. He was so angry at himself. Was he that blind that he hadn't even been able to noticed it?

He just wanted answers. Because what she did didn't make any sense to him. They were both hurt inside, because of very similar reasons. But ever since they had started to hang out together, the pain seemed to go away. Maybe they wouldn't smile like they did before but they were happy. Happy with what they had.

He was hers, and she was his. No matter what other people say, they both had been made for each other. Their lips fitted perfectly when they kissed, their fingers would tangle up perfectly, their gazes would lock perfectly, their bodies would recognize each other perfectly... That was the reason why he wouldn't ask for a reason if she came back to him. Only if she returned to him, he would stop looking for answers.

.

* * *

.

Running his fingers through his hair was something very typical from him. Doing it for the fifth time during the whole day, he finally decided to take a little walk to that special place. But memories just attacked him: her soft lips (now slightly apart), her light pink hair (now opaque), her contagious laugh (now her lips had lightly pull up a little smile), her bright jade eyes (now dull) and her pale skin (now paler than ever).

He didn't know where to go or what to do. He broke down in the middle of his walk and barely made it to a bench that was near him. He was completely lost. He was lost without her. And he couldn't even tell her what he had wanted to say.

.

* * *

.

"Sakura!" he screamed out loud. He panted and staggered losing his balance. The dark-haired boy quickly relied heavily on the railing of the bridge.

He was drunk. He hadn't been able to deal with the pain any more. One little shot had turned into endless hangovers. And he thought that getting into that grievous state, he would be able to hear her voice again and that his would reach hers.

"Sakura..." he muttered, closing his eyes slightly and a little smile appeared upon his puffy lips. He knew that everything would be alright just if she opened her eyes again. Because he then realized that it had all been a lie. She would laugh, with that contagious giggle that made butterflies fly in his stomach.

.

* * *

.

He loved her more than anything. And even though he didn't need to tell her that, he did his best to demonstrate it. He would by her favorite flowers when they had a monthsary, he would always be a gentleman whenever she was around... He would do anything for her. So that's why he asked himself where he would go the next day. If she just told him where to, he would just do it.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke remembered her as someone really quiet and shy when she was around people. It was a complete different story when she hung out with her friends though. But everytime she was with him, she would say that he made her feel different.

To him, Sakura would always be that timid and pink haired girl who needed to be protected. Or at least that was how he remembered her. He just wondered were that pretty girl was now, where his little angel has gone to. He missed her a lot. He needed her by his side again. He had left him to walk all alone, just how he was like at the beginning. Just how he was like before he had met her at that beautiful cherry blossom tree park.

They both have built a big "something". But when that horrible thing happened, it just vanished. And Sasuke felt like something was missing inside him. Everything just fell. Like drops of water from the sky when it rained. Like the tears that were falling from his eyes.

.

* * *

.

"Sakura, Sakura..." Sasuke muttered in his dreams. He felt horrible for not having said those special words to her. He realized that it had all been his fault. And he just wanted to scream out loud again to let it all out. But there was no way he was going to be able to do that. "I'll say those words that because of my stupid pride couldn't: I LOVE YOU SAKURA! I LOVE YOU SAKURA HARUNO!"

He looked around scared and felt trapped inside a cage. He didn't know who he was anymore. He felt like he was losing control. He felt like his life didn't have a meaning at all. He felt like his whole world was crushing down.

He slowly opened his eyes and found himself in their room. He just breathed in Sakura's scent and sat on the edge of the bed. Everything looked as if nothing has happened. Actually, nothing had happened, right? The main door was not locked. Because Sakura was coming back home, right?

She would already be coming home from the Hospital just like every day, at the same time. But even if she was later than usual, he would just wait for her no matter what. He knew something was odd. But then he saw her opening that main door with that stunning smile that had made him have butterflies in his stomach ever since he had met her. He blinked and it turned out it had all been an ilusion.

And with a small grin upon his lips, he just laid back on the bed. She would come back tomorrow, right?

.

.

.

.

So this is the longest and most difficult fanfic I've ever worked in! Japanese songs can be so difficult to understand! But anyway, just hope you like it.

This fanfic is somehow a little crazy because of the fact that Sasuke still sees Sakura when she has already passed away. I didn't even understand what I wrote either xD

Good news! Made an FACEBOOK PAGE! Look up for me in facebook like "Hatsumi-chan" :D I will be uploading stuff from my new projects such as I KNOW YOU ARE THERE, one shots and more! So please just look up for me and click that "like" button :D It will be really appreciated.

**Please review!**


End file.
